The Serpentine of Ninjago
by BChowdog
Summary: Learn the untold stories of the serpentine as they struggle to survive with the constant threat of the ninja, the skeleton, disease, disaster, and many other dangers they encounter. Watch them fight for the survival of the tribes, as well as the ones who died in the tombs.


I do not own Ninjago and I do not own any of the characters in Ninjago.

I Only created the story.

I made my way through the Junkyard, guided by moonlight and shadow. It was the middle of the night, and the power had just gone out.

It was probably a bad idea to follow some random elderly couple to a junkyard in the middle of nowhere, but I followed my instinct, and it paid off well.

There was plenty of places to shelter, a hose I could drink from when no one was looking, and plenty of food to scavenge. In fact, the old couple had noticed my presence and started leaving food out for me.

I carefully walked over near the doorstep and found a pie. It was apple, my favorite.

I dug right in and ate the entire thing in about two seconds. The pie was cold, but that was expected when I spent most of the time sleeping.

Suddenly, I heard a noise. A small red snake had knocked over a can, and it was now slithering over to me. I moved back, and the snake slithered over to the empty pie tin on the ground.

It went inside it and looked at me curiously. "Awwwwww….." I cooed as the snake curled up inside the pie tin. I love snakes, but judging by its bright color, the snake is probably venomous. I started to get up when suddenly, the snake leapt out of the pie tin and bit me right on the neck.

I stood there paralyzed in shock as the snake dropped to the ground and slithered away.

" _Oh no…"_ I thought as I dropped to my knees. " _That snake is was probably venomous, It bit me on the neck which means I can't wrap it up to slow down the venom, and it'll probably get to my brain faster."_ I laid on the ground and felt a searing pain through my neck. " _I'm going to die."_ I thought bitterly. " _Even if the old couple decide to take me to a hospital, There's no way I would get there before the venom kills me"_ I felt tears going down my face. " _It's pointless"_ I thought crawling into an old car. " _I might as well just fall asleep for the last time", I start to fall asleep despite the pain, and after a while, the pain ceased._

 _A Month later_

I waited in silence for my next client. I had gotten word that someone had another job for me. Apparently, this was a "special" client, he's either very rich or very dangerous, and to be honest I don't really care. Finally, I hear footsteps coming towards me. The silhouette of the client walks towards me and stops just a foot away. "Are you the assassssin?" he asks, studying me curiously. "That'll be me." I say, studying him in return. He has a deep voice, and his accent was rather strange, and he's about a foot taller than me. I can see a small reddish glow under his cloak, judging by how mute it is, he's probably wearing a mask.

"What do you want?" I ask. "I have a job for you." He says, walking closer. I smirked "Who's the unlucky victim?" He laughs "You're not going to be killing humanssss, you're going to kill sssome of your own kind!" He threw back my hood and pinned me against the wall. "How did you know?" I asked fearfully, trying to escape.

He pulled out a knife. "I know becausse I am a serpentine too, and you're going to do what I tell you." He dropped me on the ground. "You are going to kill the serpentine Generalsss, the generalsss are the onesss with tailsss instead of legsss, they also carry staffs of gold, Kill all of them except the purple one, I have plansss for him." I glared at him. "What'sss in it for me?"

He laughed "I will give plenty of rare gemsss to sell, and I won't kill you." He helped me up and put away his knife. I smiled "Okay then, I guessss we have a deal."

"Pythor, wake up!" I felt my body being shaken around, then I felt a sharp pain in my head as I opened my eyes. I looked around, I was in a small room scattered with herbs and medicines. In front of me were the two Generals, Acidicus and Skalidor.

"Are you okay?" Skalidor asks, poking me with his staff. I groaned "Barely, what happened?"

"The sssssamurai shot you with something and it knocked you unconsciousss. Luckily for you it didn't knock you out instantly, or else you would've been captured."

Acidicus smiled, "I don't know what's more sssurprising, the fact that the samurai didn't shoot to kill, or the fact that Scalidor'sss method for waking you up worked."

I laughed, "I'm pretty sure that was just the poison wearing off."

Skalidor joined in "Either that, or I'm a healer." We all started laughing. Then, the healer came in. "You two get out! He needs to recover!" The two generals left and I start to fall asleep, willingly this time.

 **LATER**

I wake up, the pain in my head is gone and I decide that the healer might let me go.

I start to get up when I see something peering at me through the darkness. "Who's there?" I ask curiously, not sensing any danger. The stranger started giggling and I knew it was an apprentice. "Where do you think you're going? You haven't been checked up on yet." She snickered. I grimaced, healers are notorious for being strict, they say that even their apprentices outrank the most powerful generals. "Ember, is the Anacondrai awake yet?" The apprentices mentor appeared from what I assume is the entrance to the healer's quarters. "He's awake." The apprentice replied, stepping out of the shadows. The healer smiled "You can look him over, and after that we're going with the others to restock our supplies." The apprentice bowed and began to examine me. "Does your head hurt?" she asked, checking my pulse. "No." I answered. She looked me in the eye to see if I was lying. Satisfied I was recovered, she let me go. "You'll find the generals down the hall, through the second door to the right." I left and followed her instructions, and then I slithered into the small meeting room. I stood frozen as I saw the four generals inside. Acidicus spoke first "Pythor, while you where unconscious, we went on and met with the other two tribes without you." There was an awkward silence; luckily Skalidor was there to break the silence. "Pythor, this is General Skales, the Hypnobrai general, and this is General Fangtom, the Fangpyre General." I grinned at the two generals; Skales is a muscular general in his early twenties, with bright scales and darker red eyes. Fangtom, however is a slightly younger and more wiry general with dark markings and pale grey eyes. They both look rather young for generals, as if they just took over, but they look like strong and experienced warriors. "I'm Pythor, the Anacondrai general, it's a pleasure to meet you." I said smiling at the general. He smiled back "It's a shame we had to meet this way, we've also had trouble with the ninja, especially that samurai." We started discussing other things like the low numbers in the tribes and the shortage of food. Suddenly, a Constrictai scout bursts through the door. "The food supply's been poisoned!"


End file.
